Sweet Lady
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. beso!verse: After a year and a half of dating, Sesshomaru finally decides to take the next step in their relationship.


**Hello, hello, hello my lovelies! Since I absolutely LOVE 'Sunrise' and 'Dame Un Beso', I have decided to add four more installments to the beso!verse. This will be number three of six. The next will be called 'Rules of Engagement', the one after that will be 'Forever', and the final will be called 'Furniture Shopping'. Now since I have posted this, I am already working on 'Rules of Engagement'; I'm about half way done now so I hope to get that out to you all within the next few days. So enjoy my lovelies and let me know what you think.**

**Dedications: **Dedicated to my bestie Lone Saiya-jin Warrior who celebrated his 18th birthday on Tuesday, February 28th. Happy birthday LSW!

* * *

><p><em>Sweet Lady<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

"_Sweet lady, would you be my, sweet love for, for a life time? I'll be there when you need me. Just call and receive me._" – Tyrese Gibson 'Sweet Lady' 1998.

* * *

><p>Sunlight slowly creeps into the bedroom through the drapes, splashing against my face causing me to stir. The mattress is very comfortable… strange. I roll over and snuggle up against something warm. Something warm and comfortable. Something very warm and comfortable. Something <em>very <em>warm and _very _comfortable and holy frickin' frick it just moved. _What _exactly am I laying on?

"Awake now, I see."

Ah, it's just Sesshomaru, no wonder this bed felt way more comfortable than my own; I forgot I was with him last night. Guess I had better pay more attention.

"Yeah," I say as I yawn and stretch. "How long have you been awake, Sessh?"

"About thirty minutes now," he answers as he shifts under the sheets.

Thirty minutes? "Why didn't you get up sooner then?"

He chuckles before grasping my chin and turns my face to look at him, "You're interesting when you sleep. You mumble; a lot. And you've been straddling me for the last hour with your leg."

And that's when I notice that my legs are indeed wrapped around him; holding him in his place. Instantly I move, releasing him from my hold. Oh Kami that is embarrassing. It's almost as embarrassing as the time when I accidently walked into the apartment when he was dressed in _nothing _but a _towel_. Now that was embarrassing because I couldn't do anything but stare at him because good Kami it's a sight to see. I mean really, it is and he constantly tells me that I was red as a tomato and my eyes were as big as saucers.

"Sorry about that," I say as I turn over on my side and watch him make his way to the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it," Sesshomaru answers as he walks through the door, flipping on the light. There is a pause before he turns and looks back in the room over at me, "It just shows how possessive you are. Besides, it's not as embarrassing as the time when you walked into the apartment and I was only dressed in a towel. Your face was priceless." He smirks before turning and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

See what I mean? He's going to milk that cow until she's bone dry.

Flipping the sheets back, I slide out of the comfort of the soft mattress and pluck my robe from the headboard. Wrapping it around myself to conceal my night gown, I slip into my slippers and head out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, I flip on the light and head over to the refrigerator. Looking in, I swear he needs a woman's touch. There is virtually _nothing _in here that is appealing to me right now but I'm hungry so screw it.

Picking up the carton of eggs, I place them on the counter before looking around for something to throw with it. Oh look, syrup. Maybe I can make some French toast. Let's see what else he's got to go with this.

Moving over to the pantry, I pull open the large door and look through until I spot a carton of instant grits. Bingo, here's breakfast.

Pulling the grits and the bread out of the pantry, I head over to the counter to deposit them. After placing them down with the eggs, I gather everything I'll need to cook and start to work. This is going to be awesome. I love French toast and grits; maybe I'll even make some eggs.

…

As I finish the last of the food, Sesshomaru walks into the kitchen. He stands behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek, "Looks good."

"It should be," I say as I flip the last piece of French toast before turning my attention to the eggs. "One thing I pride myself on is my ability to cook."

"Hnn," he hums as he releases me and heads over to the table.

I pick the last piece of toast up with the spatula and place it with the other three before I turn to look at him, "Would you care for some?"

He adjusts his tie around his neck before he smiles at me, "I have a very long day ahead of me; your cooking should be able to get me through it."

I smile before turning and pulling a plate out of the cabinet. Placing it on the counter, I put two pieces of toast on it then scoop on some eggs and grits. I do the same for myself before pulling out two forks and picking up the plates and heading to the table. I sit his plate in front of him before placing my own down and sitting down.

"Do you have anything planned for today," Sesshomaru asks as he drizzles some syrup over his toast before picking up his fork.

"Not really," I answer scooping some grits onto my fork and placing it in my mouth. I swallow, "I'm all packed for our trip so I really don't have anything to do later on."

"Shall I be picking you up from your home, or will you still be here," he asks after swallowing a bite of food.

"I have to run home and grab my things but I'll be here by the time you get back from work," I say as I put down my fork and pick up the syrup. "What time will you be back?"

"I should be here by seven at the latest," he says wiping his mouth with a paper towel. "Our flight leave at nine tonight and we have to be at the gate by eight thirty."

I nod, "I'll be ready by seven then."

"Good," he says before taking the last bite of his food. He stands, taking his plate with him as he heads over to the sink and places it in, turning on the water. After rinsing his plate and drying his hands, he walks back over to me and leans down; placing a kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

He then stands straight and makes his way out of the kitchen, "I'll be waiting for you when you get here. Have a great day at work."

"I'll do my best," he answers before I hear the door open and close.

I turn my attention back to my food and finish it off before getting up. Dropping my plate in the sink, I then turn and make my way out of the kitchen. I'll clean up in here after I take a shower and get dressed.

…

I plop down on the couch after cleaning the kitchen and stare at the black screen of the seventy two inch plasma TV stationed in the living room. Why he has such a large TV in the living room I will never know; he rarely ever watches the darn thing. Ah well, I guess it does look nice and it's great for Sunday night football.

What in the world can I do to pass the time? I have a whole seven hours before I have to be ready to go. I don't have to work; I used my vacation time I had saved up. Most all my friends are out of town or working right now… What in the world is there for a twenty six year old to do on a day like this? Hmm… maybe I can go see a movie? That'll kill about two hours out of…

My phone rings bringing me from my reverie. Picking it up from the end table after pulling the charger out, I look at the caller ID and see that it's my old friend, Diamond calling. I haven't heard from her in forever!

Quickly I press the answer button and place the phone to my ear, "Hello, Dia?"

"Rin," she says; oh yea that's definitely her. There's _no way _I can mistake her voice, "Are you doing anything today?"

Saved by the call, "No actually, my boyfriend won't be home for another seven hours so I have time to kill. Looking to do anything?"

"Well I actually planned on going to have lunch since I just got back in town a few days ago," Diamond says. "After that I was going to catch a movie. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to," I say happily, "Where should I meet you?"

"Come to TENDER," she says. "I'll make a reservation for two. See you in about an hour?"

"An hour sounds great," I say.

"Great I'll see you then," she says before hanging up.

Awesome, I just found a way to kill time. Thank Kami Dia called when she did. I was going to be bored out of my mind. She's always a lot of fun to be around. I've missed her these last few years. I'm glad she's back in town. Getting up from my seat on the couch, I pick up my keys and duffle bag before heading to the door. Walking out, I close the door behind me and lock it before walking over to my car pressing the unlock button on my keys. I throw my bag into the backseat before climbing into the driver's and heading off to my apartment to get changed.

…

I pull into the parking lot of the Luxor and step out of my car, locking the doors behind me. Fixing my crème coloured blazer over my shoulders, I head towards the door and walk inside. I remember when I came here to meet Sesshomaru's family over a year ago. Oh my Kami I was scared for my life. His mother, father, and step-mother all tried to kill each other. I ran out so fast, I didn't even get the chance to eat until I got back to my apartment. That night is hilarious now looking back on it but that day I was scared of them like a dog is scared of a vacuum. But everything is cool with me and his mother now after we had our own little private luncheon and she got to know me. She likes me.

"Rin," I hear someone call from behind me.

I turn to see my best friend walking towards me with a large smile on her face. She doesn't look any different from when I last saw her. Same long black hair, almond shaped hazel eyes, same height; she hasn't changed at all.

"Dia," I say smiling as she hugged me. "Goodness, when did you get back?"

"A few days ago," Diamond answered as we made our way into the building. "I finished up my degree and moved back here. Now I'm looking for a job; so far I've got three job offers lined up that I have interviews for within the next three weeks. But how about you? How's life been treating you lately?"

"Life's been treating me great lately," I say as we make our way through the crowded lobby to the restaurant. "I'm currently in a year and a half relationship with Sesshomaru Takahashi, working, and just enjoying life."

"Whoa wait, did you say _Sesshomaru Takahashi_?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "I met him at founders a little over a year and a half ago. We've been dating ever since then. I thought I told you that."

"No, you failed to tell me this little bit of information," Diamond said as we came to the hostess' stand. She turned to the young woman standing there and smiled, "Reservation for two; it's under Sato."

The young woman scans over the reservation list in front of her and smiles, "Ah yes, Diamond Sato right?" Dia nods. "Follow me right this way."

She picks up two menus and walks from behind the hostess' stand and leads us to our table. We sit down and she places the menus in front of us and smiles, "Your waitress with Ayameko. Thank you for choosing TENDER steak and seafood."

She turns and walks away; heading back to her post.

"Okay, so tell me, how did you and Sesshomaru meet?" Diamond says as soon as the hostess is out of earshot. "Tell me everything."

"Well I went to Founders one morning before heading to class and got some coffee," I say as look up at the ceiling to remember exactly what happened. "I had been trying to get his attention for the longest; he's the hottie that I always saw in the coffee shop every Monday morning. I told you about that right?"

"You did," she says as she nods, indicating she wants me to go on.

"So that morning I decided to come early and have my coffee," I say as I brush a piece of hair out of my face. "I had been trying to get him to notice me for a while until I decided to Google how to get a hot guy's attention."

Diamond bursts out laughing before placing her hand over her mouth. Her laughter consumes her for a few moments before she shakes her head, still giggling, "You Googled how to get a hot guy to notice you? Oh goodness Rin how many times have I told you that you can't Google everything?"

"Many times," I answer, "But anyways, I was getting ready to Google how to get a hot guy to notice you when one of the baristas came out and asked if I wanted to try their latest blend. She scared the crap out of me and I ended up throwing my phone and it landed by him. When I went to go look for it but when I did it wasn't there and neither was he until he mysteriously popped up behind me and gave me my phone back. And from there I guess you can say we've been together."

"Wow, who would have known that Google would bring two people together," Diamond laughs as she shakes her head. "But I'm happy for you. I'm glad you started dating again even though you've failed to tell me about this for over a year."

"I know and I'm sorry," I say smiling sheepishly.

"Eh don't worry about it," she says waving her hand.

That's when I noticed the ring.

"Oh my gosh, Dia, are you engaged," I ask as I ogle her ring.

She looks down at her finger then back at me, "Oh this? Yeah it is. I thought I told you that Arata and I were getting married? Or did you not get my e-mail?"

"Something's been up with my e-mail lately," I admit. "It won't let me on. But oh my gosh, when?"

"About a week ago," she said with a smile. "He proposed to me while we were on vacation in the Caribbean before coming back here. I'm excited about it."

Wow my best friend is engaged, that's amazing, "Congratulations Dia! I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you," she says.

…

My day with Diamond was awesome. She's a lot of fun; it's never a dull day when she's around.

Walking into Sesshomaru's apartment with my bag and suitcase, I flip on the light in the living room before throwing the bag on the couch, placing the suitcase on the floor, and plopping down on the couch as well. I look at my watch and see that it's only five thirty. I guess I can catch a nap until he gets here. I'm pretty tired as it is.

Laying down on the couch using my bag as a pillow, I close my eyes and slowly…

…

The sound of footsteps in the kitchen wakes me and I look up to see Sesshomaru standing in a white polo shirt and grey slacks; his black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nap of his neck. I smile as I sit up and stretch.

"I see you're awake," he says not even looking back. "Go on and get cleaned up and we'll leave. Your bags are already in the car."

I thought that couch wasn't as comfortable as it was when I first went to sleep.

Pushing myself up off the bed, I make my way to the bathroom; yawning as I went. I walk inside and flip on the light, making my way over to the sink. I turn on the water and dip my hands inside; splashing the cool water on my face. Reaching for the towel beside me, I dab at my face to dry it. As I bring the towel down I open my eyes and sigh. That was the best nap ever.

Turning I make my way back into the living room where Sesshomaru is standing waiting for me. Something is off though. He's got this strange look in his eyes and… is he nervous? Nervous about what?

"Rin," he says giving me a light smile. His hand dips into his pocket. What in the world? "There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it," I ask tilting my head to the side. What is going on here? Why does he look so timid; so scared? Is he breaking up with me? He can't be breaking up with me. If he's breaking up with me I think I'll lose my mind. I…

"Come closer," he beckons with a flick of his wrist.

I step forward cautiously; mentally preparing myself for something bad, "What's going on Sessh?"

He smiles before pulling his hand out of his pocket producing a small velveteen box. My eyes expand in width. Oh my gosh, is he doing what I think he's doing? Or is this all just some really, really, _really _extraordinary dream?

I reach up and pinch my arm. Owe that hurt. This definitely is not a dream.

He flicks the box open exposing a beautiful princess cut diamond; I swear it looks just like the one Kim Kardashian… hold on that _is _the same ring Kim K had when she got engaged to… oh what's his name? Oh screw it, they're not important right now. What is important is the fact that Sesshomaru is about to ask me to…

"Will you marry me," he says taking my hand in his.

My breath catches in my throat. I don't know what to do. Oh where's Google when you need it? Actually, I don't need Google, I know what I have to do, "Yes!"

The nervousness dissipates from his body as he pulls the ring out of its case and slips it on my finger. I can't help it, I lung and wrap my arms around his neck; kissing him soundly. This has got to be the best day of my life. I can't believe it's really happening.

He breaks away from the kiss and looks me in the eyes, his lips forming a smile, "I love you, Rin Nakamura."

"I love you too, Sesshomaru Takahashi," I say before kissing him once again.

This is just the beginning of the rest of our lives and I can't wait to see how everything plays out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you enjoyed! I'll try to have 'Rules of Engagement' out to you all soon!<strong>


End file.
